Panossa
''"You're such a cutie, it's going to be such a shame Mars is going to cut your beautiful face off and hang it on the wall for me." ~ ''Panossa to Puppy Angie, better known by Panossa or the nickname "The Succubus Queen" is the leader or "president" of the Brick City Chapter of the Kings of Decay MC and is the main antagonist of Puppy. She is known for creating the most diabolic of acts by the Kings of Decay "Charming" and ruling her gang with an Iron fist. She has been a biker for half her life, and is one of the western worlds most feared gang leaders. Her extremely seductive and flirtatious nature towards men makes her very respected by her gang and helps her get out of most trouble with the law or rivals. She seemingly thinks her sex appeal will get her everything she wants. Panossa was shot in the leg by Puppy (Who could not bring himself to kill her) and then arrested in November 2022. She was given 10 years in Jail. She has her own theme song Background: Panossa grew up on a waterside house in Zürich, Switzerland among many siblings and did not get much of an education. She grew up doing many small crimes such as shoplifting and she would always pick fights even from a very young age. She was expelled from school too. In 2002 at the age of 19 she joined the Romans MC Biker Gang's Swiss chapter as a way to fit in. As the only woman in the MC's chapter she was constantly picked on, But she began to act extremely flirty and seductive to them to try and get her way with her fellow bikers, and she found out it worked among the "Lard-Headed Mongrels" of the early members of the MC in her own words who immediately fell in love with her and respected her. By using the same method on getting protection money for the gang and avoiding the police (who were very gullible in Switzerland, according to her) she became one of the highest of power in her MC, and soon many classy brothels were opened in Switzerland and operated by her, giving the Romans MC thousands upon thousands in Income. In a few years she was the head of the Romans MC's Swiss chapter and she owned almost all the prostitution in Switzerland. Many joined the Romans MC for it's income and it rose to 6 thousand members by mid 2006. Upon rising to the top of arguably the largest European Outlaw Biker Gang she became a feared figure and her actions gained the attention of worldwide authorities, and after a failed assassination attempt by Interpol on Christmas Eve 2006 She retreated to Miami, Florida in November 2007 along with most of her members, although to avoid more attention they only low-key ran nightclubs and brothels and "Played cards while drinking beer". In early 2008 the Romans MC were finally clamped down on by European authorities, resulting in over 3 quarters of it's members dropping their flags or being imprisoned or killed. Although in April and May 2008 the Romans MC blackmailed former high-ranking member of the MC, Helman (who had killed 20 of it's members in the past) for his life if he gave them 50% of the cut from the heists he planned to do, and Helman gave the MC the cut when he had pulled it off. ($35,759,035). Doing this gave Panossa the idea to recreate the Romans MC better, badder and stronger than ever before, creating The Kings of Decay MC, which rose to became almost as infamous as the Hell's Angels, and became a million times worse than the Romans would ever be. The gang grew like crazy, and the gang began to house some of the worst criminals in the entire world. It began to inspire fear worldwide and it became a thing all gangs strived to be, as well as fear. Panossa soon became just a well known name in the gang as there were people much more evil than her in the gang at this point, so she became the leader of the Brick City chapter, where the MC had arguably the strongest hold on the city out of all cities in the gangs grip. Panossa ran her chapter with a supreme iron fist, and everyone in the KOD in Brick City utterly respected her. Appearance: Panossa is above average in height and is quite skinny. She has a triangular face with visible relative damage to her face such as baggy cracked eyes and somewhat visible large pores and wrinkles due to her meth smoking. She has light blue eyes and black hair shaped into a ponytail held with a brown and red scrunchie with longer sides which she hangs down to her right shoulder. She has a large black tribal tattoo on the right side of her face as well as tiny stars below her left eye. She has many small cuts and scrapes on her face. She wears dark make-up topped off with white eyeshadow and has dark pink lipstick, as well as two nose piercings both on the left side and a chin stud piercing. She also has a belly button stud. She has a sharp platinum and diamond dangle earring on her right ear and on the left side a much larger steel hoop earring. She has many noticeable tattoo's all over her body, including tiny names of all the brothels she owns on her back, names of men in which she has hooked up with on her ass and her most noticeable is oriental looking tattoos of clouds of rainbow coloured smoke, flowers, water and lilies and leaves presumably over most of her whole body. Panossa wears a black and brown leather KOD jacket with many patches cut down to the sleeves and under that she wears a dark coloured flannel shirt unbuttoned and a dark grey crop top. She also wears 2 expensive necklaces. On her lower half, she wears skinny ripped black faded jeans showing her stockings and old dark grey winter boots. She wears grey finger less driving gloves and has many expensive rings. Her boots have barbed wire wrapped around the calf's and her left boot's lace has been taken out Personality: Panossa has a very intensely seductive and flirtatious manner towards almost all men, including most of her enemies and rivals. Her extreme charisma and charm is presumably the only reason many of the KOD members follow under her lead and also may be a factor in why so many gangs in Brick City are scared to come after the gang. She seems to be a brilliant tactician and businesswoman, making much more intelligent decisions for the gang rather than Mars She also has an angry side, as shown multiple times throughout the story and she is shown to be somewhat unintelligent. Weapons Used: Panossa does not regularly use a firearm in the story, nor does she have a trademark weapon but in the story she is shown to have two weapons that she favours: * Ruger Blackhawk * Chrome Desert Eagle Mark XIX Trivia/Facts: * Panossa's real name is confirmed to be "Angie" although her full name is never revealed. * The word "Panosa" translates to "Patchy" or "Dressed up in Rags" in Spanish, although it is not an often used neither well known word. * Like almost all of the members of the KOD, She is a drug user. She presumably uses Heroin and Methamphetamine regularly, but nowhere near as often as most members of the gang. * She is the youngest main Antagonist in Puppy and the entire Dog series, at 39. * She has presumably had her nipples pierced. * She worked as an adult film star at some point, according to Skate * Panossa is by far the most flirtatious character in the entire of Kay's stories, bordering on crazy psychopath levels of seductive behaviour. * She was the first antagonist created for Puppy, and her overall design has changed greatly but her base personality has been the exact same. * Panossa is also the name of an unseen village in the Borren universe. * Her nickname among her fellow bikers is "The Succubus Queen", this makes sense for her personality as a succubus is a type of female demon that has sexual intercourse with sleeping men. * She may possibly have a crush or possibly want to sleep with Puppy, as she acts very flirtatiously to him and makes suggestive comments to him despite him being an enemy. Although this may very possibly just be to suck up to him and try to not make him hostile. This changes to full fledged hostility to him in the late chapters of the story, however. * She is one of the very few main antagonists to not be outright killed by the protagonist in my stories. * She said at one point in the story that she has not worn a bra in over 15 years. * Her jacket was presumably her jacket from the Romans MC refurbished with new patches, this could explain why her's looks a lot older and dirtier than other members, as well as why the jacket is brown mixed with black, rather than just black like the KOD's trademark jackets. * Panossa has had countless affairs with members of the KOD, saying she has lost count of how many men she has been with. ** She has the names of men she has had affairs with tattooed on her right ass cheek, She said she has almost completely run out of room for more names there ** She has also very likely had an affair with second in command Mars Zawson as there is much evidence of this in the way they behave together. ** Panossa is also said to be the mother of 20 unnamed children according to Skate, (Although this is not confirmed, and very likely may have just been Skate exaggerating, as he is shown to do very often in the story about her very well known slutty behavior.) ** Presumably, the only reason many members of the KOD serve with complete respect for her is because they would like to sleep with her. This is very likely, as many of the KOD have commented on how attractive she is, as well as that many members have presumably gotten tattoos of her face or even to the extent of her naked as a pin-up. * Panossa is the complete opposite to Akel Zandovik, the main antagonist of Dog adding to another main reason why Puppy is more fresh and light hearted compared to it. ** She is also the first main Antagonist out of all my stories to be female (Excluding Saipach from Half Blood who is a major antagonist with much screen time in the story but however is not the "big bad" of the story.) * She is a fan of classical music, as evidenced by both the music playing in her office as well as her personal music playlist consisting of classical rather than hard rock like almost every other KOD member. * She is very comparable as a character to Doomsday from Half Blood, Albeit being a female version. Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Leader Category:Kings Of Decay Category:Biker